Lightning
Lightning (ライトニング Raitoningu) is the most basic Light Magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. A weak tome that possesses little Might, Lightning will conjure weak rays of light to smite a selected enemy target when cast. Counterintuitively, starting in ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'','' Lightning has consistently been as heavier or heavier than basic anima tomes, but it tends to make up for this with its high accuracy. This tome is also known as '''Light' (ライト Raito) in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Lightning | Light |C |50 |14 |90% |1-2 |5 |5,000 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Lightning | Light |E |20 |9 |75% |20% |1-2 |6 | -- |3,200 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Lightning | Light |E |30 |5 |75% |0% |1-2 |1 |? |540 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Lightning | Light |E |35 |4 |95% |5% |1-2 |6 |1 |630 | -- |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Light | Light |D |40 |2 |80% |0% |1-2 |4 |1 |800 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Light | Light |E |40 |3 |100% |0% |1-2 |1 |1 |960 | -- |} Fire Emblem Fates |Lightning | Tome | C | Infinite | 1 | 75% | 0% | 0 | 1~2 | ? | 3400 | 2 consecutive attacks when user initiates battle; after battle, Magic/Skill -2 (stats recover by 1 each turn) |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |Ced • Julia |- |Vendor |Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Homer • Saias |- |Vendor |Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Inventory |Jodel |- |Vendors |Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Inventory |Lucius |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 10 '''Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 16x • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 17x • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Artur |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Jehanna Hall |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Micaiah |- |Shops |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 3:' Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} Gallery File:Lightning (TCG).jpg|The Lightning' tome, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Lightning Map (FE4).png|Map animation of Ced casting Lightning on Acht in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Lightning (FE5).png|Tina casting Lightning on a Lopto Mage in Thracia 776. File:FE6 Lightning.png|An enemy Bishop casting Lightning on Saul in Binding Blade. File:Lightning.png|Lute casting Lightning on a Revenant in The Sacred Stones. FIle:Light (FE9).png|An enemy Bishop casting Light on Ike in Path of Radiance.